


Thérapie De Douche

by Dalyankiz81



Category: Call Me By Your Name (2017), Call Me By Your Name (2017) RPF, Call Me By Your Name - All Media Types
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, shower
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 00:15:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29287416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dalyankiz81/pseuds/Dalyankiz81
Summary: Oliver finds a way to comfort Elio after the peach incident..
Relationships: Oliver/Elio Perlman
Comments: 18
Kudos: 30





	Thérapie De Douche

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little “deleted” scene I slipped in (can’t help myself!)
> 
> Ok so I wondered how Elio could be comforted after his emotional breakdown in the attic. This was inspired by a scene I saw in another film (The Center Of My World)
> 
> I get that the fact E/O never actually utter those immortal 3 words to each other in CMBYN is what makes their love all the more raw and genuine. But it made for a sweet and charged scene here I think.
> 
> Enjoy!

Oliver felt the heaving and sobbing coming from the angel in his arms gradually subside.  
It had taken everything he had in him not to fall apart too and let his own floodgates open up.  
However his heart was still shattering inside for his young lover and himself.

All he could think of was how he could give Elio the comfort he thought he needed right now.

The solution came to him and he squeezed Elio around his torso and shoulder blades where his arms had landed after the boy’s breakdown.  
He pulled back slightly, grazing his lips across Elio’s cheek as he did, leaving a tender kiss there.  
  
He took in Elio’s tear stained face and ran a hand through his curls. The sight threatened to make Oliver lose his composure so he quickly made the suggestion.

“Come on you, let’s get a shower eh?”

  
Elio nodded silently and allowed Oliver to take his hand and help him to his feet.

* * *

  
Once they’d reached their shared bathroom Oliver set the shower running, checking the temperature until it had got to the perfect level - not overly hot but warm enough and comforting.

He watched as Elio removed his shorts, then he motioned for him to step under the therapeutic cascade.

As he did and turned around, a breath escaped Oliver at the sight that beheld him.  
  
He took in the pink of Elio’s full lips contrast against his porcelain skin. The way his saturated hair fell down the sides of his face. His slim but toned body with delicate brown nipples adorning each pectoral muscle.

Oliver lifted his gaze back up to where it had started.

Elio’s face had began to warm up under the water and the red rings around his eyes were diminishing.  
Oliver felt a lump form in his throat and he swallowed it away quickly, completely overcome with how beautiful Elio really was.

He quickly removed his own shorts and stepped under the spray.  
Elio immediately wrapped his arms around him and began rutting himself against Oliver’s groin but that wasn’t the intention for Oliver. This was more about comfort and wellbeing.  
  
Oliver reached up and adjusted the shower head so it was still spraying downwards but slightly angled towards the tiled wall, and then gently pushed Elio against it thus forcing his embrace around Oliver to loosen and drop.  
Quickly filling in the space between them Oliver stepped forward and took Elio’s face in his hands.

He looked deeply into the other’s eyes.

“I love you Elio”

  
Oliver’s heart was racing that he’d actually said it.

“And I want you to know that whatever happens, I’ll never forget this for the rest of my life ok? I love you”

  
Elio had taken both of his wrists in his hands and was holding onto them firmly until Oliver lifted one of his hands to run it through Elio’s dripping tresses.

  
A smile crept onto his face, all signs of upset gone for now.

“Well then shut up and kiss me”.

  
Oliver, despite feeling a sting that Elio hadn’t returned his declaration, obliged and leaned in to take Elio’s lips between his own.  
They pressed their mouths together and rather than the throb of his cock which had been the usual response to this activity, Oliver felt his heart about to burst out of his chest instead.

He tried to ignore what it meant.

The kiss deepened and within seconds their tongues were tangling with one another in the sweetest sense.  
Oliver quickly opened his eyes to see what he was missing by having them closed and that pang in his heart showcased itself again.  
Elio was leant back, head against the wall with his eyes closed looking peaceful and serene, his mouth was open and he was responding to every move that Oliver made - allowing Oliver to explore his mouth with his tongue when he so wished and responding accordingly.  
  
The fact that the water was still cascading down over both of their faces made it all the more hotter.

Oliver felt Elio plunge his hands into his hair and grip on firmly but not tight.  
It was his heaven he realised, being wrapped up with Elio like this and the thought of it coming to an end threatened to take him hurtling headfirst into a black hole.

He indulged himself for a couple of seconds, at least, of the heavenly contact before gently pulling away from Elio and breaking their kiss.  
He reached for the shower gel and sponge.

“Come on then, I’ll do you and then you can do me after”

  
Elio raised an eyebrow at him, a smirk on his face, which didn’t go unnoticed by Oliver

“Washing I mean, obviously!”

  
Oliver grasped Elio’s shoulders and turned him around so his back was against the former’s chest.  
He squeezed out a generous amount of the chamomile and honey scented cleanser and started to massage it into Elio’s back. Once a slight lather had started to form he took the sponge to his back, transferring the foam onto it and reached under his arms to gently wash Elio’s chest.  
He moved down to his stomach after that and then back round to his lower back, his buttocks and his hips.  
Occasionally Oliver would add a little water from the spray to keep the sponge suitably soaped up.

Once he’d travelled southwards to wash each of Elio’s legs and feet he threw the sponge down into the base of the shower tray.  
There was still plenty of soap gracing Elio’s body so Oliver then returned to massaging his back with his hands, over his shoulders and down his arms.  
  
When he reached around to clean Elio’s genitals he hesitated. He didn’t want this to degenerate into a shower sex situation.

Well, honestly, he wouldn’t complain one bit but this was about looking after Elio and giving him comfort.

He cupped Elio’s balls into his soaped hand and rolled them ever so gently then slid his palm up to take his shaft into his hand. He was very careful not to stimulate him too much with this movement but inevitably Elio hardened instantly at his touch.

Ok so he could limit the effect at least.

He released the grip and ran his hand down to meet with Elio’s which was dangling in front of his thigh, grabbing the hand and bringing it up to place it on the boy’s own manhood.  
He squeezed a tiny dollop of gel over Elio’s hand and cock and instructed him to wash himself.  
  
The urge to kiss Elio’s neck from behind as he cleaned himself was immense and overwhelming but Oliver resisted as he knew that would start the snowball rolling.  
As much as he wanted Elio in the shower deep down, the youngster had been upset not quite 15 minutes ago so, in a strange flicker of awareness, Oliver felt that he would have been taking advantage somehow.  
And right now, his beautiful boy needed to be looked after.

Oliver shook this notion from his head, so subtly that Elio wouldn’t have noticed.

Of course Elio wasn’t “his beautiful boy” - this young man would have the world soon which was no more than he deserved, and Oliver would go back to his mundane existence, travelling down the predefined path of life that had been decided for him. The thought made him sick to the stomach.

He found himself woken from his reverie by a pair of soapy hands clutching both sides of his face. He hadn’t even noticed Elio turn around to face him.

“I love you too Oliver”

  
Oliver felt the tears begin to pool behind his eyes.  
He was determined not to lose it though, seeing as he’d been the stronger of the two a short while ago.  
He leant forward and placed a kiss on Elio’s forehead, pressing his lips there for several seconds as he squeezed his eyes shut to dispel what was threatening to spill over.  
He wrapped his considerably larger arms around him and felt Elio snake his arms around his torso in response.

They stayed like that for a few seconds before Elio pulled back and pressed his lips to Oliver’s once again.  
He took control of the kiss this time and Oliver could only respond to his lips and tongue.

Besides it was kind of hot letting Elio take control.

And it made sense that Oliver would be reduced to submission despite being the older of the two, after all he’d do anything in his power for this wonderful human being.

Except the one thing he knew he couldn’t...

Oliver broke their kiss again and handed Elio the shower gel.

“Come on, my turn”

  
Elio rewarded him with a shit-eating grin and squeezed out a handful of the fragranced gel.

Oliver made a mental note of how Elio’s hands felt at every touch, on every part of his body as he was being cleansed.  
The sponge had been forgotten so it was just his skin and Elio’s with nothing in between and it felt more intimate than ever. When Elio soaped up his hair and started massaging his scalp, Oliver closed his eyes and imagined they could do this forever.

That he could be washed by Elio on vacation in France, in Greece, in Australia...

 _“No”_ he chided himself. _“It’s not to be, Elio needs to grow and flourish, and you’re going to hold him back with your damn indecisiveness and cowardice so let it go now and stop torturing yourself...”_

Words unspoken but filtering through Oliver’s mind.

When Elio lowered his hands to massage the soap into the most intimate parts of Oliver’s body - his hands gliding between the cheeks of his buttocks and along the length of his substantial size - Oliver acknowledged the feeling and decided to embrace it rather than fight it.  
He thought of the knight who didn’t know whether to speak or die.  
Knowing he was going to die in a week or two, rather like someone on death row - they know it’s going to happen but they haven’t got a choice in it - Oliver decided that he was going to make the most of the time he had left.  
For both of them.

He removed the shower head from its holster to rinse himself and Elio off thoroughly.

Once he’d replaced it Oliver placed a lingering kiss on Elio’s shoulder and then another further up into the crook of his neck, noticing both of their physical responses coming from down below.  
  
Taking Elio’s hand he quickly grabbed a towel and dried him off; he still felt a need to look after this angel after his little indiscretion with the peach and resulting breakdown after.  
  
Angelic, however, was the not the adjective that came to mind when Oliver removed the towel and found Elio in a fully erect state. He wanted Oliver as much as Oliver wanted him and right now by the looks - it was as clear as daylight.

  
And who on Earth was he to deny him that, Oliver thought as he took his lover’s hand and led him through the door into their bedroom.

**Author's Note:**

> Yes the “other” film reference in there was intentional! 😁


End file.
